Thunder Wilda
Thunder Wilda is the first evolution of Wilda. He is Mira's Guardian Bakugan and evolved before the series began. Information Description Thunder Wilda has evolved from Wilda. He is three times as strong as before, effectively harnessing Subterra energy, and can shoot massive mud balls and tree vines from its mighty hands to ensnare its foes. In the offical Bakugan: New Vestroia Handbook it calls Wilda a female, though in the show he is indeed comfirmed to be a male. Game In Subterra, it has 750 G in BakuCore Booster and sometimes in Starter Packs Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Thunder Wilda is Mira Clay's Guardian Bakugan. He first appears in episode 1 when Mira tagged with Dan to face Lync Volan and Volt Luster. For some reason, he did not talk in this episode. In episode 7, Thunder Wilda faces Altair a mechanical Bakugan made by Mira's father and owned by Lync Volan. He is helped by Baliton but almost lost, but Altair's malfunctions saved him. In episode 12, Thunder Wilda faces Primo Vulcan and wins the match. In episode 21, he faces Cyborg Helios and even with Baliton he lost. In episode 27, Thunder Wilda evolves due to the Six Ancient Soldiers gave their attribute energies to Drago and the others. Thunder Wilda gains Clayf's Attribute Energy and evolved into Magma Wilda. ; Ability Cards * Power Winder: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Gun Lock: Adds 200 Gs to Thunder Wilda. * Volcano Hammer: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Thunder Wilda. * Clay Wall: Returns opponent to their base power and adds 200 Gs to Thunder Wilda. * Sand Beast: Nullifies the opponent’s abilities. * Quick Sand Hole: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Molten Rock: Nullifies opponent’s abilities and transfers 200 Gs to Thunder Wilda. * Iron Plate: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Copycat: Copies an opponent’s ability that is in use or been used. * Ground Borting: Adds 400 Gs to Thunder Wilda. * Ground Detonator: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Thunder Wilda. Trivia *Before activating Clay Wall, Quick Sand Hole '''and '''Ground Borting- it looks like he's doing stretching. *He's the first Bakugan to use a Double Ability. Gallery Anime File:Wilda_Ball.jpg|Thunder Wilda in Ball Form File:Wilda.jpg|Thunder Wilda in Bakugan Form FARBAS Scanning Wilda.jpg|Thunder Wilda being scanned by Cyborg Helios' ability, "FARBAS" Thunder Wilda destroying Altair.PNG|Thunder Wilda damaging Altair Thunder Wilda pose.PNG|Thunder Wilda about to use an Ability Card Wirda Attack.PNG|Thunder Wilda about to attack Thunder Wirda.PNG|Thunder Wilda Wilda and Baliton scanned.PNG|Thunder Wilda and Baliton scanned Mira and Wilda.JPG|Mira and Thunder Wilda in Japanese Intermission Screen Wilda.JPG|Thunder Wilda in Japanese Intermission Screen Game File:Dragonballzcentral 2066 1070046605.gif|BakuFlip (reverse) Ventus Thunder Wilda File:Dragonballzcentral 2066 1070107120.gif|BakuNeon Ventus Thunder Wilda File:122234_BakuCore_Wilda.jpg|BakuCore Subterra Thunder Wilda File:Thunderwilda-j-subterra.JPG File:BakuLyte starter.jpg|Packaged BakuLyte Subterra Thunder Wilda File:Thunder.jpg|Thunder Wilda's Ability Card File:Tw1.jpeg File:Tw2.jpeg File:Tw3.jpeg File:Tw4.jpeg Patryk Jan Cesarz 1a Maria Moliner (20).PNG Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Evolution Bakugan